


The Strongest Men in Ikebukuro

by FullBladderLemons (orphan_account)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Denial, Desperation, Desperation Play, Embarrassment, Forced Wetting, Frottage, Frotting, Gen, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Restraints, Watersports, Wetting, bathroom denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9992549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FullBladderLemons
Summary: Shizuo has Izaya right where he wants him after playing another nasty trick on him...But Izaya has to pee, and Shizuo thinks it's another trick. Wetness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on, Shizu-chan, it was just a joke!” Izaya whined, wriggling in his restraints. His wrists were bound, and so were his ankles. “Won’t you let me go?”

Shizuo laughed heartily. “You think I’d let you go so soon, when I finally have you right where I want you?” Shizuo took a puff from his cigarette, shaking his head. “You really piss me off, Izaya.”

Izaya groaned, squirming on the ground. “Well I really have to piss, Shizuo!” He said to Shizuo, who rolled his eyes in response. “Come on, Shizu-chan. Let me piss already.” Izaya grinned and added, “You can even help me unzip my pants and take out my-“

“IIIIZZZAAAYYYYAAA!” Shizuo flushed red, flinging a nearby chair against the wall with enough force to leave a dent. Frighteningly enough, Izaya knew that Shizuo had been holding back his power with that throw.

Izaya remained quiet for a while, knowing that Shizuo was just going to keep him bound for a while to teach him not to play tricks like he always did. He hadn’t even done anything that horrible today- he had done much worse before. Not that Izaya could complain about being tied up and restrained by Shizuo, anyway. He had imagined something like this in the darkest recesses of his mind- however, he was dying to piss, and it was ruining the experience for him. He was sure that Shizuo thought he was trying to play some sort of trick to get away, but he honestly needed to pee. 

Izaya watched as Shizuo slowly smoked his cigarette, leaning against the wall. He saw that Shizuo was staring back at him through his sunglasses, and so he began to squirm and press his legs together, to prove how badly he needed to go. He even bit his lip, not that he had to force himself to do so. He pouted at Shizuo, which prompted him to roll his eyes again. “Come on, Shizu-chan…” Izaya cocked his head to the side. “You don’t even have to untie me, just bring me over to the bathroom and aim for me.”

Shizuo’s face grew red again. “Don’t be disgusting.” He huffed, putting out his cigarette in the nearby ashtray. 

Izaya groaned, the pressure in his bladder begging to be released. He could feel the piss pressing against the tip of his dick, threatening to escape. He squeezed his legs together, gasping quietly and grunting as he tried to prevent the flow from starting. He could feel his eyes growing wet from the effort of holding it back, and he sighed deeply when the urge finally passed. He was starting to worry that he might soak his pants if he couldn’t at least hold himself. He mustered up the most genuine voice he could manage, and said, “Shizuo, please. I really need to piss.”

“I think you’re screwing with me. If I untie you, you’re gonna have some nasty trick up your sleeve.” Shizuo lit another cigarette. Izaya wrinkled his nose. Shizuo’s chain-smoking disgusted him.

“Shizuo, please. I’m going to soak your carpet. I’m not joking.” Izaya winced as he felt piss beginning to leak from his member; the pressure in his bladder turning into a dull pain. “P-please.” He squeezed his thighs tightly, but still, a jet of urine escaped before he was able to regain control. His face flushed as he looked down to see a wet patch on the crotch of his pants.  
Shizuo put out his cigarette, though he was only halfway finished with it. He gaped at Izaya, who was near tears. “Alright, alright. Cut it out. You better not be screwing with me, Izaya.” Shizuo bent down and began to undo Izaya’s ankle bindings. Izaya winced as another spurt of pee soaked his pants, grunting as he tried to get it under control.

“H-hurry.” He stammered. He was humiliated- nearly pissing himself in front of Shizuo, begging to use the bathroom like a child. With his ankle bindings off, Izaya crossed his legs tightly, silently begging his bladder to hold out long enough for his wrist bindings to be removed. Shizuo reached around behind Izaya’s back and began working on his bindings. Izaya was too distracted with trying to hold his bladder to enjoy Shizuo being this close to him. “Oh, fuck!” Izaya jammed both hands into his crotch as soon as they were free, and was met with more pee soaking the front of his pants. 

Shizuo grabbed him by the arm and helped him up, and Izaya realized that the wet patch on his pants reached halfway to the knees. He blushed, pee-dancing where he stood, the pain in his bladder becoming unbearable. Shizuo gaped at him, but pointed down the hall, in the direction of the bathroom. “First door on the left.” He whispered, clearly shocked at what he was witnessing.

Izaya tried to reach the bathroom, walking carefully with both hands still gripping the front of his pants. He felt his bladder giving out, his hands becoming wetter. He groaned, frozen in place. He was less than ten steps away from the bathroom, but he couldn’t stop the flow this time. No matter how hard he squeezed his muscles, or held his dick, urine kept coming out. 

He gasped audibly, the warmth soaking him reaching down to his knees, then spreading down his calves. He bit his lip as he heard his piss splattering onto the floor. Tears of embarrassment welled into his eyes, but he held them back. He continued to stare at the floor as his bladder emptied itself, creating a puddle beneath him.

The relief was indescribable; the loss of pressure in his belly felt better than any orgasm he’d ever had. When the heavy stream finally tapered off into a dribble, he dared remove his hands from his crotch. He sighed deeply and mumbled, “I told you I had to go.” While still staring down at the floor. The puddle seemed endless, and he was amazed that he had contained that much liquid inside his body.

He heard footsteps approaching him, and he finally looked up to see Shizuo standing next to him, staring at the puddle. “Yeah, I guess you did.” Shizuo scratched his head, chewing on his lip as he thought. “You embarrassed?” Izaya nodded in response, feeling his cheeks flush. “Go use my shower. I’ll wash your clothes and clean this up.” Shizuo finally said. 

Izaya gaped at him, but didn’t argue. He stepped over the puddle and walked awkwardly into the bathroom, his pants soaked and sticking to his legs. “Izaya?” He heard, and he turned back to Shizuo. “If you ever piss on my floor again, I’m going to smash you with my refrigerator. Got it?”

Izaya smirked at Shizuo, understanding that was Shizuo’s form of a temporary truce, and assuring him that no one else would know about this incident. “Okay, Shizu-chan.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Shizu-chan!” Izaya trotted towards the blonde eagerly, finally catching up to him on the empty, dark street. “Hey, Shizu-chan!”

Shizuo rolled his eyes, taking a puff from his cigarette. “What do you want, Izaya?”

“Actually, I wanted to talk to you, my good friend.”

“We aren’t friends. Are you trying to get a vending machine to the face?”

Izaya chuckled lightly. “No, Shizu-chan. Listen, I really want to talk.”

Shizuo stopped walking, and leaned against the lamppost that he stopped under. “Well, then talk already.”

“Okay, ah.” Izaya, now given the chance to speak, suddenly forgot exactly how to word what he wanted to say. He didn’t want it to sound awkward or stupid, but he was aware that he was probably going to, anyway. “Listen…You know last week, when…Well, you remember…” Shizuo glared at him and nodded, egging him on to continue. “Ah…I was wondering if you might want to try something like that out, you know…For pleasure, instead of for business.”

Shizuo’s face grew red, and he stubbed out his cigarette on the lamppost. “So what you’re telling me…Is that you came here to fuck me with, Izaya?” He bore his teeth to Izaya, a low growl emerging from his mouth.

Izaya shook his head, knowing that the only way to show him that he meant his words was with actions. He grabbed the taller man by the wrist and lunged towards him under the illumination of the streetlamp, roughly pressing their lips together in one swift motion. Shizuo made a surprised sound behind his lips, but he didn’t push Izaya away. He let the kiss happen, though he easily could have flicked Izaya off of him like a bug. 

When Izaya pulled from the kiss, he saw that Shizuo’s eyes were wide beneath his sunglasses. Why was he wearing them at night, anyway? What a fool. “Do you see that I’m being serious, now?” He asked quietly.

Shizuo nodded, his face flushing. “Come on, let’s go somewhere…private…to talk.”

Izaya followed Shizuo down the street, pointing out, “Private? We’re on an empty street. There’s no one else here.”

Shizuo sighed deeply and grumbled, “Do you want to come to my apartment or not?”

Izaya grinned to himself, following Shizuo quietly the rest of the way.  
Inside Shizuo’s apartment, the blonde took beers from the fridge and tossed one to Izaya. They sat together on the couch, cracking open the cans simultaneously. Shizuo lit up another cigarette. “So,” he chuckled lightly, “Did you mean that you want me to tie you up for pleasure, or make you piss yourself for pleasure?”

Izaya wasn’t sure whether he was joking about the second part, but he swallowed hard and told him, “Both.”

Shizuo glared at Izaya, his hand holding the cigarette frozen midway to his lips. “Are you fucking with me right now, Izaya?”

Izaya shook his head, drinking more of his beer, trying to drown himself in alcohol instead of embarrassment. “I-I kind of liked it. I mean…I loved being tied up by you…I…” Izaya stopped, his cheeks flushing. “The whole experience felt kind of good…”

Shizuo sighed, taking a long drag from his cigarette before putting it out. “I need another damn beer.” He mumbled, rising from the couch. He returned from the kitchen with two beers, setting one down on the table for Izaya. When Shizuo cracked his can open, and Izaya still hadn’t picked his up, Shizuo told him, “Better get drinking.” He took a long sip from his beer and spoke more to the can than to Izaya, “Because you’re going to piss yourself before the nights over.”

Izaya knew better than to let his face show his eagerness or gratitude, so he simply finished chugging the beer in his hand and opened the second hand, downing half of that in a few swigs. Shizuo went into the kitchen again, this time bringing back only one beer, and setting it down in front of Izaya. Izaya obeyed Shizuo’s wordless commands, finishing the second beer and immediately opening the third. He didn’t drink very often, and he was beginning to feel a bit buzzed already from the speed at which he was downing the beer.

“K-Kiss me, Shizu-chan.” Izaya said, grinning at him and leaning forward, lips slightly puckered.

Shizuo laughed a little and shook his head. “Not until you finish the last one.”

Izaya nodded, drinking some of it. “Hey, Shizu-chan?” When Shizuo acknowledged him, Izaya asked, “Did you like it, when I was tied up?”

Shizuo blushed and nodded.

“What about when I pissed myself?”

Shizuo’s blush darkened, and he nodded. “Sort of…I…I knew you really had to go when you were tied up, I just…” Shizuo’s voice lowered. “I wanted to see how long you could last.”

Izaya leaned forward and tenderly kissed Shizuo’s cheek, an action that caused the blonde to grow even redder. Izaya could already feel the contents of the first two beers hitting his bladder, and his mind, as well. He felt loose and comfortable, not the least bit awkward. He held the last beer up to his lips and chugged the rest of it before crushing the can in his hand. “All finished.” He told Shizuo, hurriedly wrapping his arms around the bartender’s neck and pressing their lips together.

Shizuo tasted like beer and cigarettes, and surprisingly, he returned Izaya’s fervor in his kiss. Shizuo’s lips roughly moved over Izaya’s, his hands inching under the dark haired man’s shirt. Izaya gladly returned Shizuo’s passion, feeling a growing need in his stomach that wasn’t due to his bladder. He pressed his crotch against Shizuo, allowing him to feel his erect cock. His tongue glided over Shizuo’s teeth, which opened up to allow Izaya into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around Shizuo’s tobacco-tainted mouth, tasting a hint of mint. Had he began smoking menthols?

Izaya’s hands daringly found their way to the front of Shizuo’s pants, gripping his erection. Shizuo moaned into Izaya’s mouth, grinding himself into Izaya’s touch. Izaya was aware that he was a bit intoxicated, and that gave him the courage to unbutton Shizuo’s pants, unzip them, and yank his member from beneath the fabric. He moaned as he gripped Shizuo’s dick, pulling away from the kiss long enough to say, “Your cock is so large, Shizu-chan.” Before their lips were attached once more.

He felt Shizuo helping his own cock escape from his clothes, and let out a soft whimper as Shizuo’s hand touched him. They pumped each other’s lengths for some time, and Izaya began to feel his bladder making itself known beside his growing need to orgasm. He moaned at the sensation, the pressure building up quickly. He moved Shizuo’s cock over to his own, frotting them together hastily.

Shizuo pulled from Izaya’s mouth and moaned, “I’m going to cum.” He leaned his forehead against Izaya’s, panting. “You feel so good against me.” He must have been feeling a little intoxicated, as well.

Izaya began to cum, his juices shooting out with such force that he nearly doubled over. He felt Shizuo’s liquid join his, and he brought their lips together as they rode out their orgasms. Though he felt an enormous relief from coming, he was now even more aware of the heaviness in his bladder. He moaned loudly as Shizuo accidently (or perhaps, purposefully) pressed into his bladder as he wiped the juices off of Izaya with a handful of tissues. 

“Shit!” He murmured, grabbing his softening member. “You’re going to make me piss, Shizu-chan.” Izaya confined his member back into his pants, squeezing his thighs together as Shizuo pressed into his stomach again, this time deliberately.

Shizuo zipped himself back up, and pulled Izaya closer to him. “Beg me, Izaya.” Izaya could feel Shizuo’s breath on his neck, he was so close. “Beg me to let you go, like last time.”

Izaya gladly did, squirming on the couch and whimpering, “Won’t you let me use the bathroom, Shizu-chan?”

Shizuo shook his head. “No, Izaya. You’re going to hold it.” He growled fiercely. “And you better not piss yourself, either.”

Izaya felt himself getting hard again at Shizuo’s words. He felt a tingling in his stomach. The way Shizuo denied him of his needs made him near giddy, and he knew that Shizuo was enjoying doing it. Izaya squirmed, his bladder feeling rock-hard with alcohol-induced desperation. “But what if I can’t hold it?” he whined, crossing his legs.

Shizuo shrugged. “Then I’ll have to punish you.” He said simply.

Shizuo’s words sent a tingle up Izaya’s spine, and he couldn’t suppress a soft moan from escaping his lips. “You’re turning me on again, Shizu-chan.” He told him.

Shizuo reached over and took Izaya’s hand, moving it to the front of his pants. Izaya could feel that he was hard again, and he smiled at Shizuo as the blonde said, “You’re turning me on, too.”

“Mmm…” Izaya gripped Shizuo’s member through his pants, temporarily distracting him from his full bladder. “I’m going to suck you off while I try and hold it…But let’s go onto the tile…Just in case I can’t.”

Izaya didn’t have to tempt Shizuo any further. He easily stood and moved to a chair on the side of the room with tiled floor instead of carpet. He sat back and relaxed, while Izaya stood to follow him. Standing was a bad idea. The gravity made his bladder seem even fuller than it had felt when he was sitting. He grunted, shoving his hand in between his legs and bouncing from foot to foot.

“Tell me how bad you have to go.” Shizuo encouraged him, unzipping his pants and revealing his erect member.

As Shizuo began to stroke himself, Izaya whimpered, “I have to go so bad, Shizu-chan.” He bent forward, crossing his legs, his hand still planted firmly between them. “I can’t hold it much longer.” He wasn’t exaggerating; he felt like he was going to burst any second. He would be lucky if he could make it until Shizuo was able to cum.

Cautiously, Izaya shuffled over to Shizuo and knelt down in front of him. Shizuo continued to stroke himself as Izaya tried to compose himself enough to stop grabbing his dick. When he was sure he could hold it, he let go. He used his hands to remove Shizuo’s hand from his member, and instead replaced it with his mouth.

Shizuo moaned as Izaya enveloped him greedily, taking most of his dick immediately. He found himself squirming as he bobbed his head, feeling the bucket loads of piss at the tip of his member, threatening to leak out at any moment. He bobbed his head faster, his self-control dwindling as his desperation increased. “Shizu-chan…” He gasped, pulling away from Shizuo’s member, and grabbing his own with both hands. He moaned, trying to hold back the impending flood. He was vaguely aware of Shizuo pumping his own length, and once he regained control, he moved his hands to assess the damage. “Shizu-chan…Look.” He whimpered, pointing at the golf ball sized wet patch on the front of his pants.

“Mmm…Stand up, Izaya.” He murmured, slowing the speed at which his hand was stroking his length.

Izaya obeyed, standing up slowly, wobbly. His bladder dropped again, weighing heavily in his abdomen. He grunted, squeezing his legs together tightly. He noticed that Shizuo began pumping his length quickly again after he had stood. “Oh…” Izaya moaned, grabbing his member and dancing frantically where he stood, as he felt urine begin to leak out again. 

“Shizu-chan…” He whispered, grimacing as he finally stopped the flow. There was a wet streak running down his left leg, now. It ran from the wet patch on his crotch halfway down to his thigh, and Izaya didn’t dare remove his hand from his dick now.

“Izaya…God, you’re doing so well.” Shizuo praised him, encouraging him.

Izaya tried with all his might to hold it, but his muscles were growing tired and his bladder was throbbing from its own fullness. “Shizu-chan, I can’t…” Izaya bit his lip, his muscle completely weakened. He felt the urine begin to leak out, and he was helpless to stop it. It started as a small trickle, and then it began to come out in spurts. The warmth spread from his crotch, down his legs, and began to splatter onto the floor. Izaya grimaced, still trying to hold back for Shizuo.

“Let go, Izaya. It’s okay.” Shizuo’s voiced moaned, and it was only then that Izaya realized Shizuo was shooting his juices onto the growing puddle of Izaya’s piss as he came.

Izaya finally let go, allowing his muscles to fully relax. It hurt as his urine began to hiss out in a full stream, evenly coating both legs of his pants. The puddle on the tile grew underneath him, and Izaya’s knees weakened. He didn’t realize that he was sinking down to the floor until Shizuo, now covered up, jumped up and placed his hands at his waist, holding him up. Izaya gratefully put his hands on Shizuo’s shoulders to balance himself, as the piss continued to leave his body at an alarmingly fast rate.

Finally, the stream became a trickle again, and Izaya relaxed completely, burying his face in Shizuo’s chest. He was breathing heavily, and he felt Shizuo’s hand rubbing small circles on his back, which was unexpected. “You okay?” he heard Shizuo ask.

Izaya nodded into his chest, catching his breath as best he could. “That felt so fucking good.” He mumbled into Shizuo’s shirt.

When he raised his head again, Shizuo tenderly lifted his chin with his hand and brought him in for a kiss. “You need a shower.” He informed Izaya.

Izaya nodded in agreement, a small smile playing at his lips. “What about my punishment?” He pried Shizuo.

Shizuo deviously grinned back at him. “It’s been a long night. I think I’ll save your punishment for tomorrow morning.”


End file.
